The aim of the Immune Assessment Core (core C) is to provide the infrastructure and support to assess immune responses in patients with multiple myeloma taking part in clinical immunotherapy trials outlined within Projects 1, 2 and 3 of this Program. The Core will also provide the laboratory measurement to assess cell, B cell and Dendritic cell function in patients with multiple myeloma that will form the basis of future clinical trials targeting novel myeloma associated antigens identified within Projects 1 and 2. It is highly interactive with the Program. The core will provide services for Project 1 to assess immune responses against myeloma specific and minor histocompatibility antigens that can be targets of an allogeneic immune response and to assess immune reconstitution following allogeneic stem cell approaches that are planned targeting this disease, tt is highly interactive with Project 2 to assess and develop assays to identify myeloma associated antigens that can be identified by generation of an autologous immune response and to assess immune responsiveness in the tumor bearing patient. Interactions with Project 3 will focus on mechanisms whereby myeloma cells and cells of the immune system are altered by interactions with the microenvironment. In particular, the core will assess the impact of novel agents that aim to block specific interactions of the tumor cell with the microenvironment on the immune responses and how these novel treatments might then best be integrated with the treatment approaches to be developed within Projects 1 and 2. This core will be dependent upon acquisition of samples obtained through Core A. It is highly interactive with the Biostatistical Core B for experimental design and data interpretation, and to ensure Quality Control procedures for all assays performed on patient samples acquired in Core A from patients enrolled in the clinical trials outlined in Projects 1, 2 and 3. (Project 1 = Project by Ritz; Project 2 = Project by Munshi; Project 3 = Project by Anderson; Core A = Administrative and Research Nursing)